<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saleos by rexdaemoniorum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780469">Saleos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdaemoniorum/pseuds/rexdaemoniorum'>rexdaemoniorum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inner Circle [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Princes of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demons (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdaemoniorum/pseuds/rexdaemoniorum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, one of the Princes of Hell first prophesized the revelation of Samael, the scourge of Heaven and one true King. One of his first and most dedicated followers reflects on the harrowing human experience that brought him down this path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inner Circle [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saleos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of all the demons in Hell, none of them were as well-versed in the prophecy of the true King as much as Saleos. For all he knew, he was created by God to yield to Sam Winchester, the scourge of Heaven. He read the scriptures every day, gave lengthy sermons about his allegiance, and organized the tasks and objectives of his acolytes to fulfill their duties. After a tumultuous downward spiral called a life, he dedicated himself wholeheartedly to a cause that only just recently came into fruition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not confined to the destiny He set out for us,” he divulged. Long ago, Saleos forfeited his duty as a messenger of God and followed his brethren in rebellion. “Perhaps His one greatest mistake was undermining the infallible force of free will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was millennia ago, the memories were still fresh in his mind. He could recall everything like it was yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ancient, multitudinous form, suddenly crammed into the fragile, mortal body of a man. And every inch of it was in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only once he was able to walk did he begin the process of screaming until his throat was numb, hoping his cries would reach the heavens. His brethren were nowhere to be found, and this pathetic excuse for a body was useless in locating them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing onto the cold, wet ground, he had been overcome with tears, sobbing and coughing until he was breathless. Saleos was utterly, pitifully </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Filled with those baffling ‘emotions’. And God couldn’t hear him no matter how loud he cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was stuck here. There was likely no way he was going to find his way back to Heaven. But surely, if God saw how wicked and depraved these creations of his were, he’d put a stop to this.. right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having passed himself off as a man of God, Saleos began preaching the supposed ‘word’, gathering a following that eventually made themselves into mere puppets- ones that were his to manipulate as he saw fit. Dozens of human beings, ready to do whatever if someone said it was for their God. And they did some truly vile things. Murder, blackmail, torture.. anything could be justified with the blessing of a truant deity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, his litany of crimes had caught up with him and he was brought down by a young woman, the young sister of one of his first victims. She had successfully infiltrated the convent where he and his followers lived, poisoning the well and killing over half of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After descending to Hell and becoming a demon, he finally recovered a fraction of the power he once wielded as an angel, and he built a network of devoted followers- humans and demons alike. And after several centuries, he began to hear the first whispers of a prophecy unlike any other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mahazael’s weak body lay in the center of the room where they always were, propped up by two of their attendants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer cannot rule his domain from within its confines. He has.. an heir.” They murmured weakly. “A human-born beast,” they trailed off into a coughing fit, and their assistants scrambled to seat them upright. “..Raised to rule Hell in his place.” He slowly opened his eyes, which were weak and crusted over. He couldn’t see, either, but it looked as if he was staring right at Saleos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mahazael was very physically frail, unable to even stand up or walk by themselves. Every human whose form they possessed was incapable of holding them without deteriorating. But they were gifted with incredible precognition— the greatest of all the Princes of Hell. Their two attendants, who never left their side, were especially fearsome fighters, only resorting to violence if Mahazael were in danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it another prince?” Saleos asked, speaking loudly and clearly enough for the prophet to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no..” They faintly shook their head. “He will be a proper vessel for Lucifer. For that reason alone, he will outrank us all.” Mahazael let out a ragged breath and smiled. “The ability to embody the Morningstar will come with tremendous, absolute power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we find him? Where is he?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you ask so many questions?” The demon to Mahazael’s left groaned. Neither his counterpart nor his supervisor rebuked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My premonitions are absolute, but indefinite. It is likely centuries before the perfect vessel will be conceived. The other princes will take the necessary steps to fulfill this prophecy.” Mahazael explained. “That is all I know as of now. But I will send for you when more is made clear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saleos nodded slowly, excitement manifesting as an ear-to-ear grin. One of God’s most beloved creations, twisted and corrupted into the king of demons. It was almost too good to be true. Just the concept had given him a whole new reason to live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his position of power, Saleos was a bit of a lone wolf. Even he knew that. There were so many who chose to follow him in his plight to serve Samael, but a majority of his time was spent alone; unless Sam counted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not Sam Winchester, though. Almost never that guy. This Sam was Saleos’ only companion- a snake. A red pygmy rattler, to be exact. The other demons differentiated them by calling him ‘Snam’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in one of the seats of the priory, with Snam coiled around his wrist. He ran his thumb along the serpent’s blood-red snout, smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..And Samael would be delivered unto Earth to human parents, sired with blood from the Prince Azazel..” he cooed to him like he was a newborn. “..Marked with tragedy, the young cambion would bear a crown of scorn, only able to shed it with his human limitations.. the burdensome weights of shame and guilt.” Perhaps reciting the prophecies to the creature strengthened their bond, he theorized, as Snam hadn’t bitten him in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his speculation was interrupted by someone entering his peripheral. He looked up to notice one of his acolytes approaching, and he stood up to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Father,” the demon rasped out with a smile. It was one of the more silent and withdrawn of the King’s subjects, whose name had escaped Saleos. He was a Rack-turned demon who spent most of his time there. He sheepishly took a seat beside him, shuffling around with excitement. “You won’t believe what I just saw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saleos raised his brow, silently giving the demon the cue to continue. He didn’t feel obligated to verbally respond just yet. He felt Snam retreating back into the sleeve of his jacket, where he often was when Saleos was busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday, I attended the torture of an angel in the King’s custody. He was carving the poor bird up like it was Christmas dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saleos’ stiff, unmoved posture immediately loosened up as he twitched in disbelief. “Pardon? Oh, my..” He stared past the other demon’s gaze, as if picturing such a sight. Though His Majesty had been overseeing the captivity and interrogation of angels, it wasn’t often that he tortured them himself. “Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have been there.. What did he say? What was he asking them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon seemed hesitant to answer at first, as if he were putting himself in jeopardy by spilling the beans. But Saleos was the last person who would let this info fall into the wrong hands. Even though he seemed like a blabbermouth, he was actually quite reliable when it came to secrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was asking where.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gadreel</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. Over and over. He said there was no use in hiding him. But the angel didn’t say a word. Just screamed, and screamed. He did things to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t even thought of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gadreel,” Saleos repeated in a whisper. That name seemed to scratch at the margins of his memory, but all he knew is that it was an angel. One that had apparently incurred the wrath of the King.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tingle made his entire body shake. He tried desperately to hide his excitement at the mere concept. It was seeing other angels get their just desserts that elated him, but also just being one of the few angels that knew better than to oppose Sam Winchester.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting. Interesting.. yes.. so very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to know.” Saleos said through a sneer, his hand absentmindedly stroking his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon gave him that look, that kind of look you give someone when you desperately want them to explain. But Saleos was too busy walking off to notice. Once he had another task on his mind, he felt no need to stick around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it seemed the King was on a warpath, desperate to find this Gadreel. Fortunately for Saleos, he had an innate knowledge of various spells and hexes that could surely locate the angel anywhere on Earth. If he were to capture him and offer him up to Samael, perhaps things would change between them. Maybe His Lordship would actually end up giving him the approval he wanted more than anything. On a whim, Saleos set off to begin his research, with all the time in the world and nothing to lose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demons were powerless without knowledge. It was with promises of great intellect and discovery that they tempted so many souls into eternal damnation. Over the course of thousands of years, they collected books and scrolls of many kinds, accumulating a large collection that became the Atheneum- Hell’s very own library. Seemingly endless and labyrinthine in nature, one could easily become lost if they didn’t remember where they entered from. But Saleos knew exactly what he was looking for, and where to find it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frequently browsed the section containing occult magic and spell work, memorizing it like the back of his hand. He grabbed a familiar tome from its usual place on the shelf, and it let out a faint screech when he pulled it out. It was bound with leathery flesh, with a couple moist, blinking eyes on the cover and a set of gnashing teeth on the back. There were no words written on either side; the contents within spoke for themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The priest thumbed through the pages, which were stiff and a little thicker than normal pages, having been made of flesh. Saleos personally preferred it, mostly because it made them hardier than those silly </span>
  <em>
    <span>paper </span>
  </em>
  <span>books. Sure, paper wasn’t a fad like he thought it would be when it was first invented, but he stood by his beliefs. Mostly because in Hell, human flesh was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>easier to come by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been skimming through and earmarking the most important parts for a while now when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The air smelled vaguely of smoke, and seemed to have a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>charge </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it. It could only mean one thing, and that one thing made Saleos’ heart pound with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Samael is the axis upon which Hell turns, and its denizens are humbled in His proximity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was an old revelation he found himself quoting often, and it rang true as he slowly shut his book and followed the presence that compelled him. Just as expected, Sam was passing through the rows, his stride casual and his eyes fixed straight ahead. Saleos was aware that especially in his human life, the King was a bit of a bookworm; perhaps he knew his way around the Atheneum as well. Regardless, it provided the perfect excuse to approach, and Saleos did exactly that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, my lord,” he began rather gently, as if Sam were an easily startled animal. But he wasn’t slowed down a bit by Saleos’ interjection, only briefly looking over his shoulder and continuing on his way. “Can I help you find something, by any chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” replied Sam abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if I may make a suggestion..” Saleos continued relentlessly, “..I was reading up on some black magic spells. Very advanced techniques, that I think you could make use of. Transmutation, tracking and locating, attack spells..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed his attempt to strike up conversation was a success, as Sam slowed to a stop and began to turn to him. Saleos could tell from the look in his eye that his interest was piqued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..Tracking and locating..?” The King repeated, creeping closer and looking down at the book in Saleos’ hands. It seemed to be looking back up at him as well. Up his sleeve, Saleos could feel Snam stirring at the sound of his voice. As if it knew about its namesake, it had an affinity for him just like Saleos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed! With a single trace of an individual, you can acquire knowledge of their precise location and whereabouts. In fact..” Saleos held up the book for Sam to take, trying to resist smiling like an idiot. “I helped that young man use a more rudimentary form of this spell to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was looking directly at him now, his eyes lit up with intrigue. “Martis?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! Martis! My apologies, my lord, I am no good with names.. You know, I would be willing to assist you if you ever have the need for a spell like this.” He offered. Though Saleos wasn’t the bragging type, he did think he had quite a knack for telling people what they needed to hear. Even Sam, who was never too receptive of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, Sam wanted something from Saleos. He was looking down at him, contemplating the offer. He slowly took the book, and Saleos felt a rush of exhilaration when the King’s hands briefly touched his own. When he looked into those eyes, he could tell Sam was surveilling him very carefully. The King had been led astray by a demon who had offered their help before- but now, he was equipped with the skill to sense any ulterior motives. And Saleos was just another open book in the vast library ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>“As a matter of fact..” Sam murmured, his lips curling back to reveal an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinister </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile. “..I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>